A Star Is Born
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: Catherine Star is living her dream on American Idol! But what happens when you accidentally gets the ultra sexy Adam Lambert as her roommate? Will she be okay with it because he's gay? And will he manage to change her laid back style into a rocker look?
1. Auditions

_Okay everybody, I'm making a new character! =D Her name is Catherine Star and she's very pop country in the beginning, but will a close friendship with Adam change her style? Of course! And I'm making it so that Lil Rounds doesn't exist, sorry for those of you that like her. I'm also making it so that Kris isn't married for the story's sake, but don't worry, the main character will _**NOT**_ fall in love with Kris. I would love it if you posted your guesses as to who she'll fall in love with in a review, thanks!_

Chapter 1: The Auditions

I was so nervous. I mean completely nervous. I checked my number, 1876. It didn't help that I was right next to this gorgeous man, whose name I didn't know. I fished within my purse for a tube of pink lipstick, and took it out, along with a small mirror. I carefully applied the lipstick and looked at my reflection. Long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, clearly I was nothing special to look at. I glanced at the man next to me again; he had slightly spikey hair in a very attractive shade of black, I could tell it was dyed. I wondered what his face looked like.

"You know, if you'd like to see what I look like, saying hello might be a good way. Hi, my name's Adam Lambert." I looked up at his face, blushing, and froze. He had the most enchanting eyes I'd ever seen with a pale, yet dazzling, blue-green color. They were charming and inviting, but at the same time teasing and seductive. And he had on eyeliner, even more than I did. I shook myself back into reality.

"Sorry, my name's Catherine Star," I greeted, and held out my hand. Instead, he pulled me into a quick hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he answered. "What song are you going to audition with?" We talked for a good amount of time until I heard my name.

"Catherine Star, number 1876."

Adam whispered, "Good luck," and I walked into my worst fear. There were four judges instead of three, Simon, Paula, Randy, and one I did not recognize.

"Catherine," the woman read. "What are you going to sing for us?"

"I'm going to sing Stand by Your Man by Tammy Wynette," I told her.

"Go ahead," she instructed. I took a deep breath and focused on the lyrics.

"_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman_

_Giving all your love to just one man_

_You'll have bad times_

_And he'll have good times_

_Doing things that you don't understand_

_But if you love him you'll forgive him_

_Even though he's hard to understand_

_And if you love him_

_Oh be proud of him_

_'Cause after all he's just a man_

_Stand by your man_

_Give him two arms to cling to_

_And something warm to come to_

_When nights are cold and lonely_

_Stand by your man_

_And tell the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man_

_Stand by your man_

_And show the world you love him_

_Keep giving all the love you can_

_Stand by your man"_

Simon spoke first. "It's nice to hear a non-obvious song." Paula came in.

"Very soothing. It's like; you know we haven't had a great start here." And then Randy.

"Yeah, man. I thought it was really, really nice. Beautiful tone. Yes! Defiantly, defiantly! Kara?"

"I agree, and I have to add that that you picked a very good song. Yes! Paula?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I looked at Simon nervously.

"It's a yes, you're through to Hollywood."

"Welcome to Hollywood baby!" Randy shouted.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted, grabbing my ticket and running outside. Of course, there were no family outside, but I did see Adam.

"I made it!" I told him, giving him a giant hug. He smiled at me.

"Congratulations! I really hope I'll see you in Hollywood!"

_Okay, just so everyone knows, I'm going to fast forward to where Anoop Desai (I love him!) makes it a Top 13, because that's where I have all of Catherine's songs planned out. Also, I wrote this a while ago but didn't post it, but now I am. And I'll be changing the eliminations up a bit, so don't let it confuse you. Last thing, I would like a vote, please review saying weather you'd like Adam Lambert or Catherine (Katie) Star to win. Thanks! _

_Until Next Time,_

_Serena Juliette Valen_


	2. New Roomate

Chapter 2: New Roomate

I couldn't believe we were moving into the Idol Mansion! I was so excited! I really hoped I would get Allison or Alexis as a roommate because honestly, Megan scared me. Oh well, I ran down the hallway to my room and opened the door, expecting to see one of my friends. Well I did see a friend, but not exactly who I was looking for.

"Oh my god, hi Catherine! Are you lost?" Adam said happily. He was unpacking his clothes into the room.

"Um, nope. Are you?" I asked, inching into the room. His beautiful eyes shown with confusion.

"Um, nope." For some reason, the tension and his expression caused me to burst into uncontrollable giggles. I dropped my suitcase on the floor and continued to laugh. Adam walked over to me. "What's so funny?"

"Let me see your room number," I told him, in between fits of laughter. He ran over to his stuff and came back with a little index card. Just as I thought, it was the same as mine.

'What?" He asked again. I handed him both cards, walked over to his bed, and fell onto it, still laughing. I heard him pause to look at the cards, and then react just as I had. I felt his weight fall onto the bed, and we both continued to laugh for some time. When we gained control of ourselves, he turned to look at me.

"What should we do?" I asked him. He thought for a minute.

"We could go ask for a room change, if you want, or we could keep this room." He must have noticed the look on my face, because he spoke again. "Catherine, you know I'm gay, it's not like I'm going to try anything." I nodded, and got up to grab my abandoned suitcase.

"Just so you know I don't go to sleep until at least 2 am," I informed his as I unpacked my stuff.

"Just so you know I don't go to sleep until at least 3 am," Adam countered.

****************Later That Same Day, Around 2 AM****************

"I'm taking you shopping later today," Adam told me, playing with my hair. We had just finished watching 50 First Dates, complete with popcorn and soda.

"Um, okay, sure," I responded sleepily.

"I'm going to spice up your look; that way you can continue to control all of the men in America. Okay Katie? That's it! I'm going to call you Katie from now on!" I didn't hear anything else he said though, because I fell asleep.


	3. New Look

I just realized that I never do disclaimers, sooo.

**Serena Juliette Valen:** I own Adam Lambert, so I can make him do whatever I want! *Grins Evilly*

**Adam Lambert:** No you don't. I own me.

**Serena Juliette Valen:** Awww, but I was going to make you make out with Kris! And then more, maybe.

**Adam Lambert:** You own me.

**Kris Allen:** And me. Go ahead and start writing.

**Katy Allen:** NO!! NOT HAPPENING!!  
**Serena Juliette Valen:** It's already happened. Deal with it.

**ToXiCiTy13:** Yeah! So Kris and Adam are gonna do it and YOU CAN'T STOP THEM!

**Serena Juliette Valen:** I actually own the plot and Catherine Star.

**Adam Lambert: **On with the fic!

**Serena Juliette Valen: **You and Kris aren't having sex in this one.

**Adam Lambert:** Then not on with the fic.

**Serena Juliette Valen: **But you get to spend time with Katie!

**Catherine Star: **On with the fic!

Chapter 3: New Look

I woke up on the couch facing black fabric. I blinked a few times, realizing it was Adam's chest. We must have fallen asleep together after the movie on the couch. I was about to get up until I breathed in. Adam smelled wonderful, almost like…vanilla? Maybe it was my imagination, but whenever I smell vanilla I think of him. I tilted my head upward a little so I could see his face. His beautiful face. He would kill me if I even suggested it, but I thought he shouldn't cover up his freckles. They made him look cute. Suddenly, I was consumed with the urge to kiss him. What was I thinking?! I mentally slapped myself. He was my best friend. My gay best friend. He liked guys, I didn't like him. If I had to like anyone on Idol, it would be Anoop. Straight, girl liking Anoop Desai. Or maybe even Kris Allen, but he was married. While lost in thought, I saw Adam's gorgeous eyes blink open.

"Katie?" I blushed.

"Hey freckles," I greeted. He looked confused.

"Where am I?" He inquired, noticing his position. My face against his chest, his arms around me. We looked like a couple. I kicked that thought out of my head. We were just friends.

"Um, we fell asleep after the movie. I think. Wow I need coffee," I told him.

"Well good morning then," he said, giving me a hug. I smiled and went to get up. "Don't leave yet!" He whined, pulling me back down. 'I'm too tired. If you get up that means I have to." I grinned.

"You know I'm bitchy if I don't have my coffee," I warned him. He laughed.

"Well fine missy, but I'll get you back when we go shopping today." I groaned involuntarily; shopping with Adam would be torture. I love him, I really do, but I wasn't much of a shopper, while he was.

"It's not going to be that bad; we're going to make you look so cool!" He said happily. "First we'll go to the hair salon. I'm going to re dye my hair; would you consider getting anything done? How about blond or black? And then we'll go to the nail salon! I usually do them myself but why not? And then Hot Topic." I giggled.

"We have to get dressed first," I reminded him. He stopped babbling.

"Can I pick out your outfit for today then?" he pleaded, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed; he knew that I couldn't deny those eyes. Nodding, I got up to go take a shower.

I enjoyed the ten minutes on peace there under the streaming water. When I got out, I grabbed a white towel to wrap around my body. I looked at my hair in the mirror; I suppose I could change it. The color _was_ a tad boring. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay, you're clothes are on your bed. I'll go take a shower and get ready while you get dressed." Adam smirked evilly and walked into the bathroom. I looked at the outfit on my bed and groaned out loud. Sometimes, I really want to kill him. I would look like a goth hooker in that! A one sleeved blank tank top that exposed my tummy, tight black skinny jeans, high heeled black shoes. I don't even remember owning this stuff. But, I promised him. I put on the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror; a few changes and I could actually pull this outfit off. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Adam? Can I borrow your eyeliner for a second?" I asked. I heard a muffled yes, and went into his makeup bag. There was only one in there, so I used it. Next I went into my own bag. I found a never used bright red lipstick and applied it.

Adam walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He must have taken his clothes in there to change.

"Way to go Katie!" He yelled. "You look hot!! With two ts!" Haha. I grabbed my purse, which luckily was red at the time, and went to get my wallet. "No," Adam told me. "I'll get this today; it was my idea." He looked totally like he wanted to, so I left it on the counter, and headed out toward me doom.


	4. VampireSongWriter

Just so you know, it's VampireSongWriter, but I changed my name. Hey, if anyone is reading this, I'd like at least one review for me to post a new chapter. Please and thank you! 3

-OnceUponABrokenFairytale


End file.
